Twilight Goes Gangsta!
by Stephykins93
Summary: Honestly, probably the weirdest story you've ever read. It's completely random and meant to put the characters in OCC form. Warming: this may cause you to pee your pants from laughing so hard. Reader's discretion is advised. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Twilight Goes Gangsta!

**A/N-I warn you this is pretty insane and in no way normal, but it's OCC and funny and I thought everyone needed a good laugh. (:**

Twilight Goes Gangsta!

Bella was driving towards the Cullen home with little butterflies dancing in her stomach. She always got butterflies when she saw Edward, and now she had extra ones because she was going to see the whole family-_her _whole family soon. She pulled up their driveway and killed the engine on her truck. She took the keys out of the ignition and made her way to the house. When she knocked on the door, she expected a dashing Edward, a beaming Alice, a timid Jasper, or an overly-excited Emmett to answer the door, but what she got truly shocked her world forever.

"Sup baby! How you doin'?" Emmett answered the door wearing a normally-oversized jersey, but with his size, it fit him just right. He had platinum chains hanging around his neck. He also had a gold tooth in right incisor. Bella gasped and stepped back a bit, taken back by Emmett's appearance.

"Emmett," she sputtered, "why are you…dressed that way? Did you, uh, lose a bet or something?"

"Shew, Mami! Aint no bet that was lost, baby. I'm just a playa lookin' for a good time." He was smirking wildly and this was now starting to really worry Bella. She tried to step around him, but Emmett's massive body was blocking the doorway.

"Alice! There's something very weird going on down here with Emmett! Please help!" No sooner had the words left her mouth than a blurry figure was suddenly pulling Bella into the house. Alice stopped in the living room and turned to face Bella.

"Oh, Alice, thank God you came down! I'm not sure what's going on with Emmett…Did you guys let him drink bleach again? Anyway, I'm glad you're he-" Bella suddenly cut off as she looked at Alice clearly for the first time. She was dressed similarly as Emmett, but her jersey fit, too even though she had a pixie frame. She, being Alice, had found a way for it to be ghetto and cute at the same time. She, unlike Emmett, was wearing a _complete _row of gold teeth, all on the top.

"Alice, _please _tell me you aren't participating in this…freak show, too." Bella looked at Alice with a pleading look.

"No freak show around here, baby cakes, just a few good lookin' chicks and dudes lookin' for some fun. How 'bout it, baby? You up for some fun?" **(Author's note: please just imagine Alice with a Jersey accent. It makes it funnier. (: She's a ghetto Jersey pixie. Ok, resume reading.) **

"Alice, stop talking like that!"

"Like what, baby?"

"Like…you're from Jersey or something! It's too weird!"

"Sorry, not trying to weird you out, sweet thang. It's not everyday a hot young thing like you comes by."

"Alice Brandon Cullen! Stop it right now!"

I'm just bein' honest, sweets. You're pretty fine, if I do say so myself." She was smirking while she was looking at Bella. Bella was looking back her, terrified. Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck her.

"Alice, are you…are you _hitting _on me?" Alice's loud tinkling laugh echoed through out the room. It took the pixie nearly five minutes to regain control herself.

"No, honey, I'm not hitting on you. I still play for the other team, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Uh, yeah, I know what you're…saying," Bella answered awkwardly.

"Ok, well this is obviously some weird joke that's been constructed by you and Emmett. You two have fun. I'm going to go look for the sane people in the house. Later, Alice." Bella easily walked passed Alice and was making her way upstairs to Edward's room when a shocking scene caught her off guard. There, in the living room, Rosalie had joined Alice and Emmett and some very loud hip hop music started playing. This is not what horrified her the most, however. What was truly shocking to Bella's was when she saw Rosalie in booty shorts, grinding on Emmett with help from Alice. The shorts barely covered her ass cheeks and she wore a simple white wife beater with two thick gold chains around her neck. She had glued on some three-inch long nails that were painted 'Bite Me' red. Rosalie was rubbing her rear up and down Emmett's crotch, as Alice was more rubbing his leg. Bella was too shocked to move, so eventually, Rose looked her way and smirked.

"Care to join us, little lady? There's plenty of this _big _boy to go around." Bella, being completely mortified, ran upstairs while Bubba Spark's "Miss New Booty" blared all through out the house. So caught up in her thoughts, Bella wasn't paying attention to the figure coming down the stairs. She ran smack dab into a hard, stone chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and there's something really weird going on…" Bella trailed off and looked up at whoever she had run in to. Her eyes widened as she took in the site before her.

"Jasper?" she asked, uncertain.

"You be your fine ass it is, you hot little mama! DJ Jazzy Jay is in the hiz-ouse!"

"Jasper…did you drink some bleach, too? Were you wresting too hard with Emmett? Is this some weird Cullen tradition everyone forgot to mention to me? What is going _on?_"

"Chill out little mama, and let Jazzy Jay ease all yo worries away."

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but I'm honestly questioning everyone's sanity, including my own. Are you on crack?"

"No, are you on crack, or are you just high from my very presence?" Jasper asked while smirking. Bella was absolutely astounded. Sure, she could imagine Emmett and Alice and even Rosalie going along with…whatever the hell this was, but Jasper? Nice, calm, quiet Jasper? Her mind couldn't reel it all in so she spoke to him in a daze.

"I'm going to leave you alone for…all of this," she said, waving her hand in front of her for emphasis, "and go find Edward. At least he'll be sane and maybe he can finally explain to me what the hell is going on." As she began to walk away, she heard Jasper calling back to her.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_, I'm only a shout away. They don't call me Dr. Feel Good for nothing," and with a final wink, he proceeded down the stairs to join the party. Bella just shook her head in a daze as she made her way to Edward's room. She stopped and knocked. When she got no answer, she opened and walked inside hesitantly. When she didn't see him, she began to call out to him.

"Edward, are you in here?" When she saw a blur suddenly appear in front of her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Edward, thank _God_ you're here! Something way weird is going on with your siblings. They're all dressing like a bad rap video and talking like it too. It's insane. But at least I know you're not a part of this," she said as she wrapped her hands around his waist. She rested her head against his chest and sighed contently.

"Well, damn, I knew that the big P-I-M-P Eddie C had skills, but damn! I've got a fine lookin' woman in my arms and I haven't even asked her to sleep with me yet!" Bella pulled away from Edward as if he were on fire and threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh God, not you too! What in the _hell _is going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on…yet," he said while advancing her and raising his eyebrows suggestively. She stepped back and held her hands in front of her.

"Hold your horses, there cowboy. What I mean is why are all of you dressed like this and why are you talking like you have no education? And why, for God's sake are you and Jasper giving yourselves insane nicknames like DJ Jazzy Jay and P-I-M-P Eddie C?"

"Cause that's how we do, baby. That's how we are."

"Ah!" Bella said, throwing her hands up again. "I give up! I think that I am somehow under the effects of mushrooms and I'm just really…high right now."

"Well, if you're feeling high, maybe you'll be up to a little dancing with the homeys downstairs?"

"No, no, definitely no dancing of any kind. I think I'm just gonna…head on back home. I'll see you…uh, later." Before she could make it to the door, Edward scooped her up in his arms and raced down the stairs at vampire speed. He put her down and started making his way to his dancing siblings.

"Big P-I-M-P Eddie C in the hiz-ouse, yall!" He yelled over the music.

"What up, Big C?" everyone chanted at the same time. Bella just shook her head and advanced to the door.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back when things aren't so…weird."

"Yo, you're not gonna stay and get crunk with us?" Emmett said with a pout. Bella let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Well, keep it real, my fine lookin' sista!" Emmett yelled as Rose began to grind on him again.

"Yeah, keep the hips, they look sexy on you, doll," Alice chimed from her place in front of Jasper.

"Bye, and anytime you wanna dance with us, the offer still stands," Rosalie said with a wink.

"Peace out, and remember to call me if you need _anything_! Dr. Feel Good operates twenty-four seven!" Jasper yelled as Alice started grinding harder against him. Edward was no where to be seen on the dance floor. Bella turned to walk away, but was stopped by a blur in front of her.

"See ya later, shawty. You ever need a good bang, you know where to find me," he said and then bent down to swiftly kiss her lips. He turned and returned to the dance floor, leaving a stunned Bella walking back to her car. She sat in her cab, mulling over the day in her head. She shook her head and started the car.

"Definitely drank too much bleach," she mumbled as she made her way back home.

**A/N-The idea of Bella being on mushrooms came from hellopants and My-Bella's combined story, Home Improvements Cullen Style which I highly recommend if you want a good laugh. (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's Revenge

**A/N-So, I dedicate this to SunnyDropped for demanding another chapter! This one's just for you!**

Chapter 2: Bella's Revenge

I had a very restless sleep that night, running over the day in my mind over and over. I honestly couldn't fathom why any of them would act that way! Well, ok, Emmett and Alice was understandable and even Rosalie because she was doing nothing but booty dancing, but Jasper and Edward? They were acting like completely different people! It was almost as if they were possessed or something! I tossed and turned all night, with images of the previous day haunting my dreams.

I awoke the next morning feeling groggy and disconnected. I obviously hadn't got much sleep the night before. I decided a nice long hot shower would wake me up and help me think better. As I let the hot water wash over me, a plan started forming within my disoriented mind. Well, if they weren't going to give me answers, then neither was I. I was going to give each of them a taste of their own medicine! With my new plan spinning crazily in my mind, I quickly washed my hair and my body. I dried off quickly and scampered to my room to find the clothes I would need for my stellar plan.

I searched my drawers until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a bright red shirt that exposed the entirety of my stomach. Then I found the matching booty shorts underneath. I went in to my closet and pulled out the bright red pumps that went with it. I wasn't entirely comfortable with my wardrobe-I was going to _try _and look sexy and I was wearing heels, not a good combination when you manage to trip over air constantly. I shoved my worries aside and put on my clothes, and then I headed back in to the bathroom to figure out how I was going to fix my hair. I decided to blow it and fan it out to the extreme, sort of giving me a Farrah Fossett look. My makeup was totally out of control. I basically coated my lashes in eyeliner and mascara, giving my eyes a real heavy look. I put on some grey eye shadow to give my eyes a nice, smoky look. I applied a fairly large amount of blush so it stood out on my ivory cheeks. To complete the look, I applied some red hot lipstick. I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked like a completely different person. I look like I belonged in a lame seventies movie. I nodded in approval. That's what I _wanted _to look like. I wanted to really freak them out as they had me.

I heard the doorbell ring and my heart started thumping in overtime. I wanted to race down the stairs, but I remembered that I was wearing heels and I wanted to make them stir a little. So I descended the stairs, slower than even a normal human would go. I then made my way slowly to the door. I took a deep breath and all thoughts of the previous Bella melted.

"Welcome to the humble abode, dollface! Glad you could make it!" I was surprised by how convincing I sounded. I quickly flashed back to when Edward said I was a terrible actress. I bet he's eating those words now! Emmett was the one standing in front of me and a large smirk was plastered across his face.

"Bella, what happened to you? Did Alice leave some makeup here and you fell in?" I ignored his ribbing and motioned for him or _them _to come in. I didn't dare look behind me to see if anyone else was with him, for risk my charade would fall apart right there. Emmett followed, along with whoever else might have been behind him, me into the kitchen. I finally turned around to observe my audience. Beside Emmett was Alice to his right and Rosalie to his left. Behind him was Jasper and Edward. My heart started hammering again but I tried to ignore it so they wouldn't notice it.

"So, what can I do for ya, hot stuff?" Emmett, Alice, and Rose snickered while Jasper and Edward exchanged confused looks.

"Bella, honey, I think I'm gonna have to stick with Emmett's earlier question. Did you fall in to some makeup I might have left here?"

"No, my dear Alice, I didn't. But I do have a question that needs your answer. How do I look?" Alice looked at me appreciatively before answering.

"Well, you have been paying attention on how to apply everything, but I think you went a bit overboard with everything."

"A _bit_? Alice, it looks like someone dumped a whole box of it on her face!" Rose was looking between Alice and me with a look between shock and amusement.

"Bella," Jasper spoke up for the first time, "why are you dressed that way? Did you happen to have a bet with that Stanley girl and you lost?" I snorted at his question.

"Nope, no bet. I decided to play it up a bit. You know how that is, playing things up, being out of character," I eyed him and he just looked at me with a calm face.

"I guess I understand what you're talking about, but then again I can't be one hundred percent sure." Huh! Fine, if he was gonna play dumb, then the gloves were coming off. I am now officially making it my mission to freak them all out.

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs and let Alice help you in to something more ... comfortable." It was Edward who spoke now. I was tempted to tell him something risqué but I thought better of it. My resolve would surely slip if I tried that now. Maybe later, after I've played with this a bit. Instead, I decided to ignore him as another part of my plan suddenly found its piece in the puzzle.

"Bella, love, did you hear me? Are you all right?" I looked at him with a face of slight annoyance.

"Look, babe, if we're gonna be talkin' to each other all day, then at least get my name right." Edward gulped.

"You name? Something's wrong with it?"

"Not exactly, no. You just weren't using the right one."

"And what, would that be, exactly?" My brain thought up the perfect name. A slow smile swept up my face.

"Izzy B." There were several reactions after I said that. Emmett and Alice were leaning on one each other to keep from falling over from all the laughing. Rosalie just stood there and looked at me, mouth agape. Jasper, well, I wasn't entirely sure what his reaction was. He seemed to be shocked, amused, and a little frightened all at the same time. Edward was obviously shocked. His mouth was hanging open. But he looked … angry? Why on Earth should he be angry?

"Bella," he started through clenched teeth, "why are you calling yourself that?"

"Because that's my name, suga!" I was becoming a little afraid at my abilities to portray this … person. He just looked at me. He seemed totally blank. I really did feel bad for doing this to him and then I was reminded that he had just done the same thing to me yesterday. So instead of rushing into his arms, I smiled sweetly at him. Alice was the first recover from the giggle attack and she looked at me and tried to speak through her few remaining giggles.

"Bella," she said while wiping invisible tears form her eyes, "what gave you the idea for you to come up with such a ridiculous name?" I pretended to be offended.

"What's so ridiculous about my name? I've heard worse, believe me," I shot Jasper and Edward a stern look.

"I don't understand," she was all of a sudden very serious," why are you acting this way? This isn't normal Bella behavior."

"Has it occurred to you that I may not be the Normal Bella?" Edward seemed to tense a bit, but Jasper put a calm hand on his shoulder. I suddenly wished that a giant hole would appear beneath me and swallow me. I was praying for something to break the tension when I noticed the small radio on the counter beside the microwave. I sauntered over, making sure my hips would shake out a bit, and turned it on. It was already on what I wanted, a nice up-beat song with a good beat. I momentarily forgot my audience and started shaking my hips slightly to the music. I recognized the tune as _Moneymaker _and I smiled as the beat started washing over me. My hips were shaking a little faster as the beat started taking over. Before I could become too absorbed, I turned to face Rosalie.

"You still feel like dancing, sweetheart? Cause I'm sure there's enough booty to go around," I threw here a cheeky grin and turned away form her. I imagined her face to be totally shocked and her mouth to be wide open. I smiled at the visual. My body was now feeling relaxed enough to just go with it. I was dancing as if there weren't five vampires in the room. I was so absorbed that I didn't notice it when someone came up behind me. I felt two cool white arms snake around my waist and I involuntarily shivered.

"Careful, love," he whispered in my ear. "You're being _very _risky right now, dancing the way you are. You're lucky our siblings are in the room or I might have taken you right here right now." I shivered again, from both his seductive words and the fact that he referred to them as "our" siblings. I suddenly felt elated. I was about to show him just how much his little statement meant when a voice cleared their throat.

"I hate to break up your little party over there, but Charlie will be home soon. I suggest I go and get Bella changed." Alice started making her way towards me but I held out my hand to stop her. I looked at Edward for a brief second before going around him.

"Jasper, anytime, right? I think I'll give you a call later. I've got some … _needs _that need to be sorted out," I said while motioning with my head towards Edward. Mission accomplished! I _finally _got Jasper to break that annoying blank façade! I didn't let myself bask in the moment as I moved toward Rosalie.

"Maybe we can dance again sometime, when my father isn't on his way home," I winked at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Bella Swan," she said while shaking her head. I chuckled lightly as I made my way to stand in front of Emmett.

"We'll have to take a rain check on getting crunk there, bug boy! But I'm sure someone of your … size can hold off until then," he stood there, open-mouthed, staring at me. Now I _know _I did my job if I could leave Emmett speechless!

"And as for you," I said, turning, towards Edward, "it seems we'll have to pick this up later. I'm sure you won't mind that, though," and then I brought my lips gently to his. Before he had any chance to retaliate, I pulled away, and as I did, I brushed my hand lightly but effectively across his zipper. He physically shuddered and I smiled at the effect I had on him. I sighed and turned back to face Alice.

"Well, let's go upstairs and get me out of these clothes. I'm sure you'll enjoy the better view of my hips," I smiled wickedly as I pulled Alice away from the rest of the family. I head a small crash as Alice took the lead and pulled me upstairs. My guess was that one of the guys, probably either Jasper or Edward, fell over from shock. I smiled to myself again as Alice shoved me into my room.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you explain to me what's goin on, right now!" For the first time, I was truly terrified of small, pixie Alice. I tried not to let it show and brush it off.

"Nothing's going on, sweet thang. I just need to get out of these heels before my feet fall off!" I giggled for effect, and Alice just stared. It seems that that's what they've all been doing today. Well, besides Edward who was practically undressing me in front of the whole family. Alice just sighed and shook her head as she told me to turn around. I took off my red top and I couldn't help but play with her a little bit more before the charade was up.

"So, do you like this view of hips or would you rather me take of the shorts too?"

**THE END!**

**A/N-So was that good, bad, horrid, what? I'm not sure it can top the previous chapter but I did this strictly out of request. Review and tell me how it was, and don't afraid to be honest! You won't hurt my feelings … much. (;**


	3. Chapter 3: Story Behind the Story

A/N-This is just a little story within the story explaining the idea for this and everything, since some of you were wondering why they were gangsta and everything

**A/N-This is just a little story within the story explaining the idea for this and everything, since some of you were wondering why they were gangsta and everything. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Story Behind the Story

How in hell did this crazy idea come to mind? It all started a few months ago in French class when a friend of mine (who is also a die-hard Twilight fan) was talking and suddenly he was all like, "Ay yo Bella, wanna see my grill?" Me, being crazy and a laugh addict, started laughing and it sort of became an inside joke type of thing.

Well, a few months later, after we had kinda dropped the whole thing, he said something again and then my gears started running. What if I wrote a story about that? Would my readers like it? I decided, "What the hell? Let's write it and see what they think!" And so the story was born. I wrote it in a day (a mere like two hours or something) and then I printed it off to get feedback from my friends at school.

I decided that I wanted to post it here and see what my loyal readers thought of it. So I came home the next day, I believe, and I edited it a bit and then posted it. Let me say that I am utterly **blown away **by all the responses I've gotten! I was like, "Holy crap, they really like this?" I was surprising cause this was a pretty insane idea and I wasn't sure how everyone was going to react but you all loved it, and one of you even loved it so much, you requested a second chapter! So thank my faithful reader, **SunnyDropped **for the second chapter and Bella's revenge! 

Some of you want more and I'm sorry to say that there won't be anymore. You were extremely lucky to get that second chapter. But someone did suggest (and I'm sorry I forgot your penname) that I continue this but incorporate the pack into it. Let me just say that I'm like, "Whoa!" I have no idea how to do that, even if I wanted to. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate any and all suggestions you give me! Might I suggest trying that idea out for yourself? You'd probably do a better job than I could! 

So, I thought you faithful readers should know where this crazy idea came from. Every time I get a review, I'm always like, "This isn't my idea, it's Bob's!" (I don't want to give out real names for identity purposes). I tell him all the time that he should be proud of his brain! So thank all of you so much for the positive feedback I've gotten from this! All the reviews mean the world to me and if there's any chance that this may continue, then keep this on your alerts list! And also, check out my other stuff if you haven't already! Especially the one-shots. Feedback helps a lot with the writing! Thanks again so much! 


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations Womanizers

A/N-Back by popular demand is another chapter of Twilight Goes Gangsta

**A/N-Back by popular demand is another chapter of ****Twilight Goes Gangsta! ****Really you guys wanted it **_**so **_**much and I just got inspired to do this chapter so you should all feel glorious right now! Anyways, this little chapter takes place before Bella ever came over that fateful day. This is sort of, a prequel, if you will. Just a random outing between our favorite gangsta womanizers! And now, without further ado, chapter four of ****Twilight Goes Gangsta!**

Conversations between Womanizers

"Man, did you see all those fine-looking honeys last night, C?"

"You know it, baby! Man, I saw this one girl with the BIGGEST booty ever and-"

"Whoa, dawg! You really think B would like you checkin' out other shawty's asses?"

"Nah, but I'm a man and a PLAYA! Of course I gotta look!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever man." DJ Jazzy Jay and P-I-M-P Eddie C continue to walk through town. They enjoy a comfortable silence before Eddie C speaks up.

"So, what should we do tonight?"

"Besides getting laid?" Jazzy Jay asks while raising one eyebrow.

"C'mon man, I'm serious! We gotta get outta the house tonight! I need some room to breath; you know what I'm sayin'?"

"We were just out last night or did all the 'glorious asses' you supposedly 'tapped' go to your head?"

"Man, I know I got more ass than you!"

"That's because everyone kept sitting on you, thinking you were the seat!" The two glared at each other before Jazzy Jay looked away shamefully.

"I'm sorry, dawg. I know how much you hate having that brought up. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright. Still niggas?" Eddie C held out his fist for Jazzy Jay to pound. He looked at it for a moment before smiling.

"Still niggas," he said, pounding his fist with Eddie's. The two resumed walking and Jazzy suddenly got a huge smirk on his face.

"Yo, Eddie. Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Aiight, dawg, shoot."

"So," he asked casually, "have you tapped that with Bella yet?" Eddie whirled around so fast, he was almost a blur.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He asked fuming.

"An easy one and from the look on your face I can already tell the answer. You haven't! Oh, wait until I tell Em! He's gonna have a field day with this!"

"There's nothing to tell him!" Eddie yelled triumphantly. "Nothing to tell him except that of COURSE I've tapped that! I wouldn't be P-I-M-P Eddie C for nothin'!"

"So…you _have _done it…with Bella?" The boys looked at each other hesitantly before Eddie answered.

"No, I haven't," he admitted.

"What? For real? I totally thought you'd hit that by now!"

"Yeah, I know, but she wants to wait. And…well I do too."

"Oh my God, are you serious?! You, P-I-M-P Eddie C, actually wants to WAIT to get laid?!" Eddie looked at him furiously while covering his mouth.

"Keep it quiet, Jazz! I don't want that getting around! I've got a rep to protect!" He looked around frantically, hoping no one had heard Jazzy's outburst.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmmmm mmm mmm?" Eddie looked down to see that Jazzy was trying to talk over his hand. He removed it so he could speak.

"What did you say?"

"I asked you if you could move your hand do I could speak, moron," Jazzy said, pushing away from Eddie forcefully.

"Ay, Jazz! C'mon man, don't be like that! You know I gotta keep my rep up! Wait up!" Eddie ran after Jazz, who was walking faster than usual to get away from Eddie, but he did in a mere few strides.

"C'mon man, hold up!' Jazz stopped and looked at Eddie icily.

"Look man, I know how you are about your space but I couldn't just let you blurt that out loud. I've got a rep, ya know?" Jazzy looked as if he were thinking it over and Eddie stuck out his fist to him.

"Still niggas?" Jazzy couldn't help but smile and he replied to Eddie's fist.

"Still niggas." The duo resumed walking and all was right with the world. Suddenly, Eddie remembered something he had seem earlier and decided to bring it up.

"So, a little while ago, I saw Alice in a Wonder Woman outfit. Care to explain that?"

**Fin**

**A/N-The end, or is it? Sorry it's so short, but that's all I could come up with! Hope you all like it and were satisfied with the funny! Also, I apologize if anyone was offended by my use of the N word. I am….well of that ethnicity so it doesn't bother me. Sorry if there's anyone out there who is bothered! Now review please!**


End file.
